The Tales of King
by Takamasa Saeki
Summary: Bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang baru ditinggal mati oleh ibunya, mengetahui jika ia adalah anak dari Raja Kerajaan besar seperti Konohagakure adalah sesuatu diluar pikirannya. Terlebih memiliki seorang kakak perempuan dan harus meninggalkan teman semasa kecilnya. / AU!ModernKingdom / NaruFem!Sasu; ItaFem!Kyuu
1. Chapter 1

**The Tales of King**

 **.**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Fantasy/Crime

 **Pairing :** NaruFem!Sasu; ItaFem!Kyuu; GaaSaku; KibaHina

 **.**

 _ **Naruto—**_ _story and character made by Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

.

Summary : Bagi Uzumaki Naruto—seorang anak berusia 10 tahun—yang baru saja kehilangan ibu dan keluarga satu-satunya, dan tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya adalah hal yang mengejutkan untuk menemukan semua orang di Konohagakure membungkuk padanya.

Mengetahui ayahnya adalah raja dari kerajaan besar bernama Konohagakure dan ia memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, semua itu seolah menjadi cerita Cinderella untuknya. Namun, ia adalah seorang laki-laki di kisah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin menjadi tentara wanita pertama yang akan menyabet 4 bintang di bahuku."

Semua orang tampak menoleh pada seseorang yang berbicara diantara kesibukan belajar mereka di salah satu sekolah dasar di Sunagakure. Gadis berambut panjang raven dengan mata onyx itu menatap kearah sang guru dengan tatapan datar dan juga tegas. Sementara beberapa orang mencoba untuk menahan tawanya dan berakhir dengan lemparan buku dari yang berbicara.

"I—itu adalah cita-cita yang bagus Satsuki- _chan_ , tetapi berbeda dengan kerajaan Konohagakure, tempat kita memang kecil, namun sangat aman dari peperangan melawan Amegakure," Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah merengut, "—kita berusaha untuk menghindari peperangan. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada pengiriman tentara keluar Suna. Bahkan laki-laki sekalipun."

"Hn…"

"Sekarang—Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Sang guru menoleh pada salah satu anak yang tampak menutup matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang guru yang tampak masih mencoba tersenyum padanya.

"Uzumaki- _kun_? Apa cita-citamu?"

"Tidak ada," sebuah jawaban singkat, anak itu tersenyum sinis masih menemukan bahwa jendela diluar itu lebih menyenangkan daripada pelajaran yang ada didalam kelas, "aku tidak punya cita-cita. Hanya ingin menjalankan hidupku ini dengan santai, dan mengakhirinya dengan damai. Aku bukan Satsuki - _chan_ yang bahkan tidak bisa dianggap perempuan bahkan hanya dengan mendengar cita-citanya saja."

Anak-anak sekelas tertawa, dan sebuah buku tebal terlempar kearah Naruto yang segera ditangkapnya.

"Perang itu terlihat seru, tetapi lebih baik tidak terlibat langsung karena seperti yang Shikamaru katakan, itu merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

"Bwahahaha, _Plot Twist_ yang benar-benar hebat Naruto!"

Anak dengan rambut cokelat dan tanda segitiga terbalik dibawah matanya tertawa sambil menepuk keras punggung anak berambut kuning. Mengaduh pelan, anak berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Aku benar-benar mengatakan itu kok. Lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi tentara, selain Satsuki- _chan_ tentu saja."

"Dobe, aku lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak punya cita-cita. Memangnya kau benar-benar mau menjalani kehidupan seperti itu? Membosankan, tidak seru, terlebih karena kau tidak punya kelebihan yang bisa diambil tidakkah kau mencoba untuk menjadi hal yang berguna?" Beberapa panah imajiner menusuk kearah Naruto yang membungkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau punya hal yang ingin disampaikan Satsuki - _chan_?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit menceramahi orang bodoh yang tidak punya cita-cita."

"Oh, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan pengecut."

"Lebih baik seperti itu daripada sok berani dan akhirnya malah mati konyol bukan?"

Dan serang menyerang kalimat terdengar dari keduanya. Dan sebenarnya, tentu saja itu adalah pemandangan biasa dari kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar di Sunagakure. Sementara itu, ketiga temannya yang lain tampak tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak akan heran kalau suatu hari mereka akan saling suka."

Dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore obaa- _san_!"

Naruto berjalan kearah rumah tetangga mereka yang berada di salah satu rumah sederhana yang ada disana. Menemui perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang mirip dengan Satsuki disana. Uchiha Mikoto—ibu dari Satsuki yang sudah berteman dengan ibunya sejak dulu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Naruto- _kun_?"

"Tetap—"

"Membuat masalah dengan mengatakan tidak ingin punya cita-cita dan mengejekku yang ingin menjadi tentara seperti Ita _-nii_ ," Satsuki berjalan begitu saja melewati ibunya yang menyapa Naruto didepan rumah mereka, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Satsuki! Maaf karena kelakuannya Naruto- _kun_ ," Mikoto tertawa canggung dan Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "—sudah 2 minggu sejak Kushina… wafat. Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal dengan kami Naruto- _kun_?"

"Okaa _-san_ tidak meninggal! Dia hanya pergi dan akan kembali! Makanya aku akan menunggu di rumah," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak mantap mengatakan satu hal yang membuat Mikoto menatapnya sedih.

Sebuah penculikan yang tidak berjejak membawa sebuah nama menjadi korban. Uzumaki Kushina—ibu dari Naruto dan satu-satunya keluarga dari Naruto diculik dan dianggap tewas 2 minggu yang lalu setelah sebuah paket berisi sebuah jari manis tangan berdarah dan cincin platinum polos disana dikirimkan dan dialamatkan di rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

Beruntung saat itu Uchiha Fuugaku—ayah dari Satsuki dan juga kepala badan intelegent internasional yang membuka paket itu. Naruto masih berusia 10 tahun, dan jika ia melihat itu tentu sebuah trauma mendalam akan benar-benar dirasakannya.

Walaupun keluarga Uchiha sudah berusaha untuk mengatakan pada Naruto jika Kushina sudah tewas, sepertinya anak itu tidak menerima kematian ibunya. Dan menolak permohonan pengasuhan dari Fuugaku.

"Naruto- _kun_ —"

"Ah sudah sore, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah terlalu lama!" Naruto tersentak seolah menghentikan perkataan dari Mikoto, "sampai jumpa besok Mikoto- _baa-san_!"

Dan Naruto berlalu sebelum Mikoto bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia hanya menghela napas, menatap kearah Naruto yang semakin berjalan jauh hingga tidak terlihat. Tidak menyadari jika seseorang berjalan dan mendekatinya.

"Mikoto…?"

Perempuan itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dan matanya segera membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada disana.

"Ka—kau?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima…"

Naruto membuka pintu sambil berbicara seperti itu, seolah ia inginkan seseorang menjawabnya seperti biasa. Seperti sebelum kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu. Namun, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang menjawab dan hanya ada lorong rumah yang gelap dan kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

"…kaa- _chan_ , kapan pulang…"

…

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Kaa- _chan_!" Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara dari pintu dibelakangnya. Dengan segera, ia berbalik dan menggeser pintu geser disana untuk menyambut siapapun yang datang meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah itu ibunya atau tidak.

Benar saja, beberapa orang tampak berdiri dengan senyuman yang aneh, membuatnya mundur selangkah.

"Si—siapa kalian?"

"Apakah kau Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_?" Naruto mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam, "—kami dari dinas sosial mendengar jika ada seorang anak dibawah usia 17 tahun tinggal sendiri. Kami ingin membawany ke panti sosial…"

"Ti—tidak! A—aku harus menunggu kaa- _chan_!"

"Kami mendapatkan informasi jika ibumu sudah meninggal. Tidak ada yang bisa kau tunggu," salah seorang dari mereka tampak menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan membuatnya semakin takut dan memberontak.

"Le—lepaskan aku! Kaa- _chan_ … kaa- _chan_ belum meninggal! Aku akan menunggunya!"

"Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri Uzumaki- _kun_ , tidak tanpa wali sah yang bisa menjagamu."

"Lepaskan aku! Kaa- _chan_!" Naruto menutup matanya dan berteriak sambil menarik tangannya agar ia tidak dibawa oleh orang-orang itu. Sebelum ia bereaksi, seseorang sudah berdiri dibelakang orang-orang itu dan menahan bahu pria yang menggenggam erat bahunya.

"Ia punya wali yang sah…" Saat pria itu menoleh, ia menemukan seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata biru, mirip seperti Naruto yang menatapnya dingin dan tajam, "—aku adalah ayahnya…"

"Ka—kau…"

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?!" Mikoto yang berlari dibelakang pria itu tampak segera menghampiri. Sementara pria-pria itu tampak berdecih sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian.

"B—Baa- _san_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah baik-baik saja Naruto- _kun_ …" Mikoto memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan menenangkannya yang masih gemetar. Sementara dari bahu Mikoto, Naruto menatap pria yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Naruto bukan anak yang bodoh, ia bahkan sadar jika pria itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"A—anooo…"

"Ah," Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dan pria itu, "—aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang Naruto- _kun_ …"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Namanya adalah Namikaze Minato—"

"Raja dari kerajaan Konohagakure?!" Naruto menatap dengan tatapan berbinar kearah Minato. Mikoto menatap dengan tatapan kaget karena volume dan juga pengetahuan Naruto namun ia hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Ya, dan dia kemari untuk menjemputmu…"

"Menjemputku?"

…

"…dia adalah ayahmu Naruto- _kun_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan pergi?"

Satsuki membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa beberapa tas yang ia yakini berisikan pakaian dan semua barang yang ia butuhkan untuk pindah. Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah merengut, namun menoleh pada Minato yang tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa dia?"

"…ayahku," Satsuki mengerutkan dahinya. Mengingat memori jika Naruto tidak pernah dikatakan memiliki ayah, dan ibunya juga tidak menikah. Hanya sebuah cincin di jari manis, namun tidak ada ikatan pernikahan, "sepertinya…"

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau tidak percaya pada obaa- _san_?!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kaa- _chan_! Kau berjanji akan membawaku pada kaa- _chan_ bukan?" Naruto menatap kearah Minato dengan tatapan kesal. Minato sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tatapan itu dan masih tersenyum.

"Tentu, akan lebih aman menunggu denganku. Ibumu sudah tahu jika kau akan ikut denganku Naruto," Minato menepuk dan mengusap kepala Naruto yang membulatkan matanya sebelum memalingkan dan menepis tangan Minato. Minato hanya tersenyum kaku dan menghela napas, "—terima kasih untuk semuanya Mikoto, karena sudah menjaga Naruto."

"Tentu, kalau ia ingin kembali dan bermain dengan Satsuki aku akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati."

…

Naruto dan Satsuki saling bertatapan, tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun selama beberapa saat sebelum Satsuki menghela napas, "jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Aku harus menunggu kaa- _san_ , dan kurasa aku tidak akan pergi terlalu lama," Naruto terkekeh dan menatap Satsuki yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "—jangan merindukanku! Aku hanya akan pergi sampai ibuku pulang! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik tinggal di tempat penuh perang seperti Konoha!"

Dalam beberapa saat, baik Minato maupun Mikoto tampak saling bertatapan dengan wajah sedih. Namun Minato hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda Mikoto tidak perlu mengatakan apapun.

"Benar juga, dunia akan terbalik jika kau bisa bertahan 1 hari saja ditengah perang seperti itu."

Naruto mengangguk meyakinkan Satsuki, namun mereka kembali berdiam diri hingga kedua tangan Naruto bergerak. Menyentuh kedua pelipis Satsuki, dan mengecup dahinya pelan. Sebagai tanda perpisahan, dan membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Aku akan kembali, tenang saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana sekolahmu sampai saat ini Naruto?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa…"

"Kau makan teratur dan tidak pernah menghabiskan uang hanya untuk makan ramen kan?"

"Semenjak kaa- _chan_ pergi, aku selalu melakukannya, tetapi Mikoto- _baa-chan_ selalu melarang dan menarikku untuk makan di rumahnya."

"Sepertinya kau dekat dengan Satsuki?"

"Dia hanya teman kecilku karena Mikoto- _baa-chan,_ Itachi- _nii-chan_ , Fuugaku- _jiji_ selalu baik padaku."

"Bukan karena kau menyukainya?"

Dan sebuah pertanyaan absurd membuat Naruto menoleh pada Minato yang tertawa sambil menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. Saat ini, Naruto sudah berada di perbatasan antara Sunagakure dan juga Konohagakure. Dan pembicaraan hanya terjadi sepihak saat Minato selalu yang bertanya dan Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hanya satu, kalau kau memang ayahku—kenapa kau tidak pernah ada?" Naruto memang baru berusia 10 tahun, namun ia selalu mengerti jika ibunya selalu menangis diam-diam jika ia menanyakan tentang ayahnya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk melupakan sosok ayah yang selalu membuat ibunya menangis.

"Kau akan mengerti mulai sekarang Naruto…" Naruto hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Minato yang hanya tersenyum sedih. Minato menggerakkan tangannya, menarik Naruto dan membuatnya meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan pria itu, "—tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita tiba. Kakashi, aku ingin kau mempercepat laju kendaraan."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia."

Naruto ingin memberontak, namun entah kenapa…

.

.

Kehangatan itu yang ia rindukan selama 2 minggu—sama seperti saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang Yang Mulia, kami sudah menunggu kedatangan anda dan pangeran."

Naruto hampir melompat kaget saat melihat bagaimana para butler dan juga maid berbaris dibalik pintu depan sebuah istana. Ia hampir mengira kalau ini adalah istana yang sering ia lihat sebagai pajangan di pintu masuk _Disneyland_ yang pernah ia temui dengan ibunya.

Namun tentu bedanya adalah saat ini, istana itu bisa dibuka dan semua orang yang bertemu dengannya selalu membungkuk hormat. Beberapa orang berseragam militer memang berjaga dengan siaga didepan pagar istana, benar-benar ketat hingga mungkin seekor kecoapun tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya secara tidak sadar, membuat semua butler dan juga para maid terkejut mendengarnya. Minato mencoba menahan tawa, sementara Kakashi berdehem berusaha untuk menyadarkan sang raja.

"Kau tidak perlu kaku Naruto, aku akan memperkenalkan butler yang akan membantumu mulai sekarang," Minato menoleh pada salah satu butler berpakaian kemeja dengan rompi hitam, berambut hitam dikuncir dan luka dibagian hidungnya.

"Dia adalah Umino Iruka, jika ingin meminta apapun kau bisa mengatakan padanya."

"Selamat datang di istana Konohagakure pangeran, saya akan melayani anda mulai sekarang."

Naruto sedikit canggung hingga mencoba bersembunyi dan menatap Iruka yang masih tersenyum ramah. Sikap semua orang membuatnya benar-benar tegang, dan ia tidak suka itu. Sementara ayahnya memperkenalkan satu per satu maid, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa menyentuh apapun bahkan ayahnya.

"Ada seseorang yang aku ingin kau temui."

"Sia—"

"KELUAR KERIPUT JELEK! APA-APAAN KAU SEENAKNYA MEMBUKA KANCING PAKAIANKU!" Suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh pada lantai dua lorong yang terlihat dari ruangan depan nan luas disana. Gadis berambut merah panjang dengan mata berwarna orange dan pupil tajam tampak marah mencoba untuk menutupi pakaian yang kancingnya terbuka sebagian.

"Kyuu, kecilkan suaramu—kau bisa membuat kakekmu serangan jantung lagi." Minato tertawa seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa.

"SALAHKAN TUTOR MESUM YANG AYAH BERIKAN PADAKU! DIA MENGINTIP DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG TIDAK BENAR SAAT AKU AKAN MENGGANTI PAKAIAN!" Naruto tampak semakin bersembunyi saat mendengar suara yang bisa ia bandingkan dengan suara ibunya saat marah.

"Aku tidak pernah berani untuk melakukan itu pada anda tuan putri," suara bariton itu cukup membuat Naruto menoleh dengan mata membulat. Ia kenal dengan suara itu, hingga seorang pria dengan pakaian militer khas Konoha itu kini berdiri disamping gadis berambut merah panjang itu, "tetapi pakaian yang anda gunakan tidak pantas dengan status anda."

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Aku bukan seorang puteri yang hanya ingin dianggap putri hanya karena pakaian dan kekayaanku!" Gadis itu menepis tangan pemuda itu saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk menyentuhnya lagi, "otou-san! Kau tahu jika ada peraturan—"

"Peraturan kerajaan pasal 23 ayat 7 dengan amandemen tahun 2015. Bahkan para pengawal tidak boleh menyentuh sama sekali anggota kerajaan selain itu dalam keadaan berbahaya."

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui itu! Kau pemuda aneh 18 tahun yang menghapal seluruh pasal dan peraturan kerajaan setebal 1000 halaman! Dan kenapa kau masih melakukannya?!"

"Apa yang anda lakukan itu sudah cukup berbahaya untuk mengundang para pria hidung belang untuk menyerang anda tuan putri," gadis itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan _thick mark_ jelas terlihat di kepalanya.

"Yang kulihat saat ini pria mesum yang kutahu adalah pemuda berkeriput dengan rambut panjang yang diikat. Tidak ada yang lainnya."

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya, apakah anda bisa lebih spesifik untuk menggambarkannya?" Dan gadis itu tampak gemetar hebat tubuhnya menahan amarah. Tidak pernah sadar dan tidak pernah peduli jika Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang menonton mereka.

"Ita- _nii_!" Naruto berlari, dan Minato membiarkannya. Ia tahu jika Naruto akan cukup tenang jika ada satu orang yang ia kenal. Beruntung Itachi—kakak tertua dari Satsuki yang berusia 18 tahun dan merupakan tentara berbintang 3 termuda dan tentara jenius dengan sejuta taktik yang bisa ia pikirkan dalam sekejap.

"Naruto?" Dan Itachi tidak sempat terkejut saat Naruto berlari dan menubruknya hingga Itachi hampir jatuh. Kali ini gadis berambut merah itu yang terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya, "—aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini."

"Untung saja ada Ita- _nii_! Tetapi kenapa Ita- _nii_ ada disini?"

"Sejak 1 tahun yang lalu aku sudah menjadi pengawal sekaligus _tutor_ dari putri pertama kerajaan Konohagakure—Namikaze Kyuubi," Itachi tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu Naruto, dan kurasa kau sudah kenal dengan Itachi, jadi—" Minato tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah disampingnya, "—namanya adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Putriku yang berusia 17 tahun, dan tentu saja dia adalah kakak perempuanmu. Dan Kyuu, jagalah Naruto mulai sekarang karena dia adalah adikmu."

…

"Haaaaaah?!"

 **To Be Continue**

Hay-hay, ketemu lagi setelah sekian lamaaa! Ceritanya saya dengan telatnya demen sama kira-kira 5 scene dari dorama _**King 2 Hearts**_ terlebih jadi pengen bikin ffic yang temanya kerajaan. :')

Ini bakal ada dua scene—yang scene pertama untuk cerita tentang kehidupan Naruto saat masih kecil dan pisah sama Satsuki, dan satu scene lagi itu nanti pasti dia sudah gede. Yang ini mungkin bakal agak lama dan belum ada romance antara Naruto sama Satsuki.

Tapi untuk Itachi sama Kyuubi ;) sudah ada walaupun belum kelihatan bener.

Note : **untuk ffic dua-duanya yang lain saya hiatusin sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan ya ^^; entah kenapa saya jadi kurang sreg sama NaruHina ataupun ToneHina :) jadi, jangan review buat minta lanjut yaaa~~~ #siapayangminta?**

.

.

Let's Play Some Game!

 _ **Kalau saya dapat minimal 10 Review (yang ga cuman bilang lanjut dan sejenisnya) sampe jam 7 malam besok, kalau kalian mau saya bakal publish chap selanjutnya besok jam 7 malam.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalaupun ga sampe sana ga papa kok—tapi agak lama publishnya :3 dan kalaupun mau ga dilanjutin saya bakal manut aja *bows***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kripik dan Saran?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tales of King**

 **.**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Fantasy/Crime

 **Pairing :** NaruFem!Sasu; ItaFem!Kyuu; GaaSaku; KibaHina

 **.**

 _ **Naruto—**_ _story and character made by Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

.

Summary : Bagi Uzumaki Naruto—seorang anak berusia 10 tahun—yang baru saja kehilangan ibu dan keluarga satu-satunya, dan tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya adalah hal yang mengejutkan untuk menemukan semua orang di Konohagakure membungkuk padanya.

Mengetahui ayahnya adalah raja dari kerajaan besar bernama Konohagakure dan ia memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, semua itu seolah menjadi cerita Cinderella untuknya. Namun, ia adalah seorang laki-laki di kisah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan _otou-san_?!"

Kyuubi menoleh pada ayahnya sebelum menatap kearah bocah berambut kuning yang masih shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh 'ayah'nya. Ia masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun namun hanya menatap Kyuubi dan Minato bersamaan.

"Tidak, kalau kau mengatakan kaa- _san_ tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu saat terakhir kali bertemu, itu karena kaa-san baru menyadari kalau dia hamil beberapa bulan setelah otou-san menyembunyikannya di Suna," Minato menjelaskan dengan tenang meskipun anak perempuannya tampak menatapnya tidak percaya, "lagipula saat itu usia Kushina sudah kepala 3, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan hamil lagi…"

"Kalau melihat apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini, aku tidak terkejut sama sekali jika _kaa-san_ sampai hamil lagi," Kyuubi mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bersikaplah lebih feminim tuan putri," Itachi mengoreksi, Kyuubi hanya menatap kesal pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Kau kupecat!"

"Kalau Yang Mulia yang mengatakannya akan saya turuti," Itachi seolah tidak meladeni dengan serius apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tawa canggung dari ayahnya.

"Itachi hanya menjalankan tugasnya Kyuubi, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau menemani Naruto untuk pergi ke kamarnya?" Kyuubi akan protes mendengar itu, karena pada saat ini Naruto masih berstatus sebagai orang asing dengan panggilan adik, "—kedatangannya juga karena keegoisanmu Kyuu."

Dan tatapan serius ayahnya membuatnya bungkam sebelum menghela napas.

"Baiklah Iruka, bawakan barang miliknya dan cepatlah," Kyuubi berbalik seolah tidak ingin menunggu lama Naruto yang masih mematung disana. Menyadari hal itu, Kyuubi berdecak dan menatap kearah Naruto, "—apa yang kau tunggu _gaki_!"

Naruto berbalik, menemukan Minato yang sudah membicarakan sesuatu dengan salah satu dari pengawal yang berpakaian militer itu. Para pelayan hanya menatapnya canggung, dan hanya Itachi yang ia kenal dan pemuda itu sudah kembali mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Um!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Lantai dua pada bagian central istana ini ditempati oleh Yang Mulia Minato dan juga Tuan Puteri."

"Pulanglah ke tempat orang tuamu!"

"Aku tidak akan diterima di rumah kalau pergi dari tugasku."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya biarkan aku sendirian!"

"Akan saya lakukan, segera."

"—akses menuju ke ruang bawah bisa dilalui dengan tangga bagian utara ataupun pada tangga utama istana."

Naruto tampak diam diantara ketiga orang yang berbicara. Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang berdebat, sementara Iruka memperkenalkan tempat super luas yang disebut sebagai istana itu. Sungguh, Naruto bertaruh ia tidak akan bisa menghapal tempat ini bahkan hingga ia bertemu dengan ibunya dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"—lalu kamar Pangeran akan berada disebelah kamar tuan puteri."

"—tidak ada segera, aku ingin seka—tunggu, apa yang kau katakan tadi Iruka?" Kyuubi menoleh cepat kearah Iruka yang tampak masih tersenyum. Namun tidak menjawab saat ia berhenti di salah satu kamar yang ada disana.

"Yang Mulia memintaku untuk membiarkan pangeran menempati kamar yang ada disamping kamar tuan putri."

"The h**l!" Dan sebuah deheman keras membisukan Kyuubi saat tatapan tajam dari Itachi menjadi hadiah puteri pertama kerajaan Konohagakure itu. Ia tahu, walaupun hanya satu tahun mengenal Itachi jika pemuda itu 'cukup' menyeramkan saat marah. Meskipun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Kalau saja bukan karena permintaanku pada otou-san beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin aku akan tenang menjalani hidupku," Kyuubi berjalan terhuyung hingga menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok disampingnya. Naruto _sweatdrop_ , Itachi hanya menghela napas.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, baiklah—ayo kita masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kaa-chan—_ "

Ia tidak perlu untuk membereskan barang-barang di dalam tasnya, karena dengan sigap beberapa maid di istana itu segera meletakkan pakaian dan perlengkapan yang ada disana ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. Dan hingga malam, Naruto hanya bisa membaca buku ataupun hanya bermain dengan game yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Naruto, kau masih bangun?"

Suara itu bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan Minato yang tampak tersenyum padanya. Menyadari jika Naruto masih bangun dari tidurnya. Berjalan menghampiri, Minato segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menatap anak berambut kuning itu.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"…dimana _kaa-chan_?"

Para pelayan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing ketika Naruto tampak mengintip dari balik salah satu koridor disana. Tidak ada yang bermain dengannya semenjak ia datang kemari. Jangankan bertemu dengan ibunya, ayahnyapun hanya ia lihat saat pertama kali sampai disini.

Ia tidak sempat menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak sempat menanyakan kenapa selama ini ia tidak tahu tentang dirinya, kenapa setiap kali ia menanyakan ayahnya selalu ibunya terlihat sedih.

Terlebih sepertinya kakak perempuannya sangat tidak suka dengannya. Melihat tatapannya yang terlihat tajam dan juga selalu menghindar setiap ia akan menyapa, sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto merasa ia tidak diterima disini.

' _Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kaa-chan… aku tidak perlu berpikir mereka menerimaku atau tidak,'_ Naruto mendengus dan berjalan disekitar lorong dan selalu merasa canggung setiap kali semua orang membungkuk padanya walau ia hanya lewat.

Mungkin hanya Itachi yang ia kenal dan tidak canggung saat bertemu dengannya, namun karena kakak perempuannya sering berada diluar rumah, Itachipun harus ikut dengannya dan membuat Naruto jarang bertemu dengannya.

"Pangeran?" Namun, selain Itachi juga hanya Umino Iruka yang tampak ramah padanya, dan selalu tersenyum. Walaupun setiap bertemu masih membungkuk, namun dengan segera sikapnya menjadi ramah dan bersahabat. Selalu menemaninya dan entah bagaimana selalu tahu dimana ia berada, "—saya mencari anda. Saya pikir anda menghilang lagi."

"Aku hanya bosan…"

"Apakah video game yang dibelikan oleh yang mulia sudah membuat anda bosan pangeran?"

"Bukan itu," siapa yang tidak senang jika disuguhi beberapa game keluaran terbaru yang bahkan belum beredar diluar. Semua anak akan senang dengan itu, tetapi bagi Naruto saat ini ia lebih suka jika ada seseorang yang bisa diajak untuk bermain, "—aku ingin bertemu Namikaze- _san_ …"

Iruka menyadari, bahwa selama ini Naruto sama sekali tidak memanggil Minato dengan ayah atau _otou-san_ seperti Kyuubi memanggil ayah mereka. Dan ia tidak akan kaget, karena ia tahu Minato—meskipun untuk keamanan dari Naruto dan Kushina sudah meninggalkan mereka selama 10 tahun.

"Yang Mulia sedang turun untuk memberikan pidato pada para prajurit yang akan berangkat ke perbatasan Konohagakure dan Amegakure," Naruto hanya cemberut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Iruka memang menganggap itu manis, namun mengatakannya termasuk sikap yang tidak sopan.

"Jangan manja, lagipula apa-apaan kau memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan nama keluarga seperti itu?" Iruka dan Naruto menoleh pada seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap kearah Naruto. Itachi sendiri berjalan di belakangnya seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang tidak suka jika setiap orang selalu bersikap tegang saat bertemu denganku," Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengalihkan perhatian dari Kyuubi yang masih menatapnya tajam, "…dan aku masih belum percaya kalau Namikaze- _san_ adalah ayahku."

…

"Keriput," Itachi tidak perlu berpikir panjang kalau itu adalah panggilan 'sayang' dari sang puteri padanya tampak merespon dengan anggukan. Seolah ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyuubi dan dengan segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Iruka, bawa bocah ini," Kyuubi menjentikkan tangannya dan seenaknya menyuruh Iruka yang segera mengangguk juga dan membimbing Naruto yang masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan dan lakukan.

"I—Iruka- _san_ , kemana kau akan membawaku?"

"Tenang saja, Tuan Puteri tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh pada anda Pangeran. Jika iya, aku akan membawa anda pergi," Iruka tersenyum, dan masih membimbing Naruto untuk mengikutinya yang mengikuti Kyuubi berjalan kearah salah satu ujung lorong.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, kurasa ada disini…"

Naruto sampai di daerah dekat kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya kamar dari Kyuubi yang tepat berada disampingnya. Saat ia duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di balkon kamar Kyuubi, dan Itachi sudah menyiapkan es susu di depannya.

Kesan pertama Naruto saat masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi—entahlah, ia bisa mengatakan kalau kamar itu terlalu ramai. Dengan beberapa poster dan juga buku-buku berserakan diatas tempat tidur, dan tentu saja dengan beberapa barang yang tampak tidak beraturan.

Percayalah, setiap hari tentu saja ada pelayan yang membersihkan. Bahkan Itachi tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Kyuubi bisa membuat kamarnya berantakan hanya dalam waktu 6 jam—karena para pelayan selalu membersihkan istana 6 jam sekali.

"Minumlah, hari ini sangat panas—" Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto yang tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sebelum mengambil es susu itu dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Menghela napas, ia cukup merasa lega karena haus setelah mencoba mengelilingi istana.

"Ah ini dia," Kyuubi berjalan sambil membawa sebuah buku yang ia ambil dari salah satu lemari disana. Berjalan menghampiri Naruto, dan duduk setelah Itachi menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Kyuubi duduk disana, "—kau tahu siapa ini bukan?"

Naruto menoleh saat menemukan foto seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang yang sangat ia kenal, menggendong bayi perempuan berambut merah pendek—warna yang hampir sama namun dengan perpaduan sedikit orange disana.

" _Kaa-chan_ …"

"Ini adalah pada saat kaa-san dan otou-san membawaku ke pesta pertamaku, dan tentu saja saat mereka memperkenalkanku pada halayak ramai sebagai puteri kerajaan Konohagakure," Kyuubi menunjuk beberapa foto yang membuat Naruto tampak terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi, "walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya begitu saja karena _otou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ tidak pernah mengatakan kalau _kaa-san_ hamil, tetapi aku bisa melihat sedikit kemiripanmu dengan _kaa-san_."

Kyuubi tertawa sambil memangku pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya-ya, walaupun wajahmu sangat mirip dengan _otou-san_ , tetapi matamu itu yang sangat mirip dengan _kaa-san_ ," Naruto menatap senyuman Kyuubi, mengingatkannya akan Kushina ibunya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika Kyuubi mengatakan ia mirip dengan ayah mereka, maka Naruto akan mengatakan jika Kyuubi mirip dengan ibu mereka, "—makanya, kudengar kau menunggu _kaa-san_ disini. Ia pasti akan kembali."

Kyuubi menepuk kepala Naruto dan menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan padaku tentang ini? Kau membenciku bukan?"

…

"…haaa?" Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Naruto bingung, "apa alasanku sampai membencimu? Seharusnya kau yang membenci kakek tua itu karena sudah meninggalkanmu dengan _kaa-san_ bukan?"

"Kau menatapku tajam dan selalu menghindar setiap aku mencoba menyapamu. Bukankah sejak awal kau juga tidak suka aku berada didekatmu?" Sementara Naruto berceloteh, Iruka tampak mencoba menahan tawa dan memegangi perutnya, Itachi terbatuk untuk menghindari tawanya yang hampir meluncur.

Dan mereka berdua segera mendapatkan sebuah tatapan 'penuh kasih sayang' dari sang puteri.

"Uhuk—" sebuah batuk menyelesaikan usaha Itachi menahan tawa. Ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tenang, "—tuan puteri selalu tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya dengan baik. Dia tidak membenci anda pangeran, ia hanya canggung karena bertemu dengan adik yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya."

"Seingat saya, dulu anda selalu mengatakan pada Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu jika anda ingin memiliki seorang adik, puteri. Jadi, kurasa kau tidak membenci pangeran bukan?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan dari Itachi dan Iruka. Namun saat melihat wajah merah dari Kyuubi, ia tahu satu hal—

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian mengatakan hal itu!"

—sepertinya menunggu ibunya lebih lama disini, bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuu- _nee_ , selamat datang!"

Semenjak hari itu, tentu hubungan Naruto dan Kyuubi semakin membaik. Dan Naruto juga sudah terbiasa dengan istana yang ia tempati selama 1 bulan ini. Terkadang ia masih mencoba mencari cara bagaimana untuk menemukan dimana ibunya berada. Namun, ayahnya yang sangat jarang hadir di istana membuatnya tidak bisa menanyakannya pada satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui dimana ibunya itu.

"Baiklah, alasan apa lagi yang kau katakan untuk kabur dari pelajaran Iruka, _Gaki_?" Kyuubi baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya saat Naruto berlari kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan Kyuubi yang mengacak rambut kuningnya. Untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran, Minato meminta Iruka untuk mengajarkan pelajaran apapun untuk Naruto di istana itu.

Naruto sedikit bingung kenapa ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah diluar. Namun, sekali lagi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena ayahnya sangat jarang bisa ia temui.

"Pangeran mencoba kabur dari Iruka- _san_ yang akan menariknya kembali untuk belajar. Hanya karena mendengar kalau Puteri akan datang," salah satu pengawal disana tampak tertawa melihat Naruto yang menghambur kearah Kyuubi dan Itachi yang baru saja datang. Seperti anak ayam yang tahu dimana induknya.

"Tidak Teuchi- _san_ , aku hanya bosan dengan semua pelajaran yang diberikan Iruka- _san_!" Maid yang lewat juga tampak tertawa mendengar pangeran mereka.

Naruto dengan sifatnya yang periang, hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan dan ia bisa memenangkan hati seluruh pelayan yang ada disana yang tampak menyukai pangeran kecil mereka dan segala sikapnya yang bisa menghidupkan istana itu.

"Pangeran, anda belum menyelesaikan tugas yang saya berikan pada anda…!" Iruka datang, Naruto segera bersembunyi dibelakang Kyuubi yang menatap kearah Iruka.

"Sembunyikan aku Kyuu- _nee_!"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya itu sebelum seringai penuh arti tampak di wajah gadis itu. Ia mengangkat kerah belakang pakaian dari Naruto dan menggerakkannya ke depannya. Tepat dihadapan Iruka, "baiklah, ini muridmu yang bolos itu Iruka."

"Penghianaaaat! Maid- _san_ , Butler- _san_ , tolong akuuu!" Naruto memberontak saat Iruka juga menahannya dan akan membawanya kembali. Para pelayan disana tentu saja hanya diam dan tertawa melihat kelakuan anggota kerajaan Konohagakure itu.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Suara itu membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi serta yang lainnya menoleh. Menemukan beberapa pengawal yang tampak membopong seseorang yang berlumuran darah. Tentu sosok itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato.

Dengan sebuah luka dibagian bahunya.

" _Otou-san_!" Kyuubi segera berlari begitu juga dengan Itachi yang menyuruh beberapa maid untuk memanggil dokter istana. Naruto terdiam, Iruka hanya bisa berdiri untuk menjaga Naruto yang tampaknya cukup ketakutan dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya.

 _Hanya ada rumah mereka yang tampak remang dan suara berisik yang membangunkannya dari tidur. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari malam sunyi itu, kecuali beberapa suara orang-orang yang mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu dan suara ibunya yang menahan teriakan. Naruto berjalan perlahan, melihat bagaimana orang-orang itu menampar dan memukuli ibunya._

 _Ia takut—_

 _Dan iris Sapphirenya bertemu dengan sang ibu, menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun namun ia mengerti. Satu kalimat yang ingin diucapkan oleh ibunya adalah—_

' _Lari Naruto!'_

"Pangeran?" Iruka sedikit terkejut saat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto menjadi lebih erat. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat sebelum berlari dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"PANGERAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Terkutuklah Amegakure, memperkerjakan anak kecil untuk menjadi pembunuh!"

Minato berdecak kesal saat ia kembali menyerengit karena dokter mencoba untuk mengobati lukanya. Jika seorang pemimpin kerajaan sampai terluka, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah berita yang menghebohkan. Itulah sebabnya Minato meminta Kakashi untuk merahasiakan itu dan membawanya ke rumah.

Bukan ke Rumah Sakit.

"Anak kecil?"

"Yang Mulia sedang berada di salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di pinggiran kota Konohagakure karena Yang Mulia ingin membujuk pemiliknya memindahkan tempat yang sangat berbahaya untuk anak-anak disana," Kakashi tampak menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara Minato dirawat.

Kyuubi tampak hanya berdiri dan mencoba tidak terlihat khawatir meskipun tentu saja semua orang di istana mengerti arti diamnya Kyuubi adalah karena ia takut dan cemas dengan keadaan ayahnya.

"—pada saat Yang Mulia berkunjung dan menemui anak-anak disana, beliau tidak pernah menyangka jika salah satu dari mereka memegang pistol dan menembaknya. Beruntung peluru itu hanya bersarang di bahunya saja," Kakashi menghela napas dan menatap Minato yang tersenyum canggung, "seharusnya anda berhati-hati dengan sekeliling anda Yang Mulia…"

"Maa, maafkan aku Kakashi. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika anak seusia Naruto akan bisa menembakkan pistol tanpa ragu seperti itu," Minato menghela napas, berterima kasih pada dokter istana saat bahunya sudah selesai diobati. Matanya beredar dan menemukan bahwa Naruto tidak ada disana.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Ah, bersama dengan Iruka- _san_ ," Itachi menjawab karena ia yang masih berakal jernih saat kejadian itu terjadi dan melihat Naruto yang berlari serta Iruka yang mengejarnya, "—kalau ia berhasil menemukannya..."

"Apa maksudmu Itachi?"

"Naruto terlihat ketakutan saat melihatmu terluka, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia berlari dan pergi dari sana tanpa Iruka. Tetapi, Iruka mencoba untuk mengejarnya."

"Ia akan baik-baik saja selama berada di lingkungan istana," Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada kesal dan menatap tajam ayahnya dan juga Kakashi, "bagaimana dengan bocah pembunuh dan tempat itu?"

"Su—sudah diatasi. Pemimpin panti asuhan itu sudah diperiksa, dan anak lainnya sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman," Minato mencoba untuk menenangkan puteri sematawayangnya itu yang rambut merahnya sudah berdiri seperti kobaran api. Mirip dengan istrinya.

Dan apa itu? Itachi membawabatang kayu penanda kebakaran zaman dulu? Darimana ia dapatkan itu?

"Lalu yang menembakmu?"

"Aku membawanya kemari untuk kuinterogasi sendiri…"

…

"HAAAAAH!?"

 **.**

 **.**

' _Bayangan apa tadi? Siapa orang-orang itu? Dan kaa-chan—'_

Naruto masih berjalan pada sisi belakang istana dan tidak bersama dengan Iruka. Bayangan menakutkan tentang ibunya tadi masih terngiang dan tentu saja membuatnya ketakutan hanya karena melihat Minato terluka.

Kakinya berhenti, saat sadar jika ia berada di sisi istana yang tidak pernah ia datangi sebelum ini. Kepala kecilnya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk mencari petunjuk dimana ia berada sekarang.

Hanya sedikit maid dan butler disana, dan saat ini bahkan ia hanya sendirian sejauh mata memandang.

"Dimana—"

"Apakah ia masih bungkam?" Naruto segera bersembunyi saat mendengar suara monoton dari jaraknya yang cukup dekat dengan beberapa orang berpakaian militer. Ia mendengar dengan baik, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, dan pengawalan ketat untuk Yang Mulia sudah selesai dilakukan."

"Meskipun dia anak kecil, tetapi apa yang ia lakukan berbahaya, jangan sampai lengah dengan gerakannya," salah satu dari prajurit yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka memerintahkan dan semuanya mengangguk. Pintu ruangan tempat mereka berbicara terbuka sedikit.

Dan Naruto, dengan perlahan mencoba untuk mengintip. Ruangan dimana tampak beberapa alat seperti sebuah komputer berada, dan disalah satu dinding terdapat kaca lebar yang memenuhi sisi dinding itu dan menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan yang ada disebelahnya.

Seperti sebuah ruangan observasi untuk melihat ruang interogasi yang ada disampingnya. Seperti di film-film action yang pernah ia tonton. Mata Sapphirenya kini tampak mencoba melihat siapa yang ada dibalik sana.

Anak seusianya, yang tampak duduk diam dengan tangan terborgol dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Hoodie abu-abu juga menutupi hampir semua wajahnya, usianya tidak lebih dari usia Naruto saat itu.

Dan yang lebih penting—

"S—Shino…?"

—ia kenal dengan anak itu.

 **To Be Continue**

Yak ternyata saya sukses hibernasi karena kerja sampe jam 2 pagi…

Maaf janji saya ga bisa ditepati karena pekerjaan di RW :'( makasih buat yang sudah review ffic saya ini ^^ mungkin masih banyak kesalahan dan juga kelalaian dalam pembuatan cerita ini—tetapi saya harap kalian suka dengan ceritanya ^^

RnR?

.

.

 _ **Archilles—**_ _Ga, ga bakal jadi incest. Saya 1000% ga suka Incest dan ga penah bakal suka :) toh pairingnya sudah ditentukan kan?_

 _ **Aoi—**_ _Iya dong, kalau semuanya ditunjukin langsung nanti ga seru dong ;) jadi sedikit-sedikit aja ;)_

 _ **Taqieyya746—**_ _makasih ^^ maaf janjinya tadi malem malah telat sampe sekarang :(_

 _ **d14napink—**_ _hehehe emang nanti slightnya Harem!Naru kok walaupun akhir-akhirnya ya sama Satsuki '3' ga bakal saya ganti kalau pairing utamanya. Tenang, munculnya temen-temen Naru itu bakal satu-satu kok. Shino, dapat peran lumayan penting kok dan sekarang dia udah nongol walaupun pas cliffhanger :)_

 _ **NINI KODENG—**_ _hehe makasih ^^_

 _ **Hany Hyuuga—**_ _bukan mesum, tapi dia orang yang cuman mikirin misinya buat selalu disamping Kyuu sebagai pengawalnya XD_

 _ **saus—**_ _sayangnya saya bakal pairingin Itachi sama Fem!Kyuu ' '_

 _ **EdyBrr—**_ _kushina mati atau ganya bakal tau nanti dooong kalau diberitahu sekarang ga seru ;) iya, ini kerajaan modern. Jawaban kenapa Kyuubi ga tau sudah ada diatas kan?_

 _ **Arafim123—**_ _iya, tapi saya juga demen Yaoinya sih #..._

 _ **Namikazehyunli—**_ _makasih, ini sudah lanjut ^^_

 _ **Hanya untuk Kenangan—**_ _oke ^^_

 _ **Askasufa—**_ _dia maunya jadi kaya kakaknya. Jadi tentara ;) Itachi jadi pengawal puteri raja itu Satsuki ga tau ;) alasan kenapa Kyuu ga tau sudah dijawab ya ^^_

 _ **Naoki**_ _—sa—saya juga suka Yaoi #... tapi pengen bikin cerita tentang tentara wanita dan pangeran kerajaan jadilah mereka berdua XD Sasu kelihatan antagonis ya disini? O.o padahal ga maksud gitu sih #krik makasih :D_

 _ **Anonymous—**_ _semuanya akan terjawab nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Saya ga mau nebar spoiler LOL wordnya udah mentok kalau ga 2000+ paling banyak 3000+ kaya sekarang '3'_

 _ **Cimot—**_ _oke -.-_

 _ **Kagami Yuki**_ _—disini ketahuan, Naruto have fun aja karena dia juga masih belum percaya kalau Minato itu ayahnya. Dia mau ikut sama Minato karena Minato bilang kalau Kushina bakal tahu Naruto sama dia kalau dia balik. :)_


End file.
